Archibald Shlaxi
"I don't care if the peasants are revolting! RAISE THE TAXES!" Archibald Shlaxi Archibald was the third emperor of Exelcis. He was mainly known for his greed and lack of care in running a kingdom. Despite his lack of care in running a kingdom, he was somehow able to quash several revolts to his power showing a certain interest in his subjects. Early Life Archibald was the second son of Emperor Haclard the brave and was born in the year 620 B.X. As a child he was jealous of his older brother Samuel due to his attention and the fact that he was heir to the throne. Archibald's habits may stem from an incident when he was 5 and stumbled across the pantry. For the next few years, he practically lived in there and rapidly gained weight. Archibald never desired a job as a fighter claiming that "protecting a kingdom is soldiers work" and never fought in the battle of Hakriede in which his brother died. Reign In 595 B.X when Archibald was lounging in the drawing room eating a couple of whole turkeys, a messenger ran into the room and gave Archibald the news that Samuel and Haclard had died making Archibald the new emperor! This news shocked him so much that he left the room without even finishing his second turkey. Archibald's coronation was a large affair with much food and drink. During the coronation, Archibald had downed an entire barrel of wine, 3 turkeys, half a boar, 2 cakes and a duck. It was this example of gluttony that first made the public unsure of Archibald's skill as a leader. Sure enough, in the following weeks Archibald simply lounged around and ate food while his workers did all the jobs. He then proceeded to practically bankrupt the kingdom with the amount of money he spent on food and feasts. His only reaction to the lack of money was to raise the taxes. During his reign, there were 4 revolts to his rule of which he somehow managed to completely quash, showing that he at least had a basic sense of tactics and responsibility. These were later name the revolts against the rule of emperor Archibald Shlaxi. They weren't very concerned about snappy titles back then. It was around this time that Archibald also had a set of armour forged which raised the publics hopes of a brave and fighting ruler like Haclard. These hopes were dashed after Archibald announced that he found the armour "too uncomfortable" after one use and so it spend the rest of its days one display before being eventually donated to the National museum of Exelcis. Death In his later years, Archibald grew even more greedy and fat. A regular meal for him consisted of one and a half barrels of wine, 4 whole turkeys, 3 cakes, 6 ducks and 2 boars. According to descriptions of him, he could barely move without sweating from exertion, he needed 8 servants to carry him to the table and he never left the dining room, save to sleep. He made very few public appearances and when he did, many people went hungry after he had eaten practically all the food there was to offer. He was very unpopular with the public. He eventually died when an assassin replaced his daily barrel of scotch with Neolope spit(a highly poisonous substance) and Archibald downed the whole thing in one go. He died later that night. During his funeral, no-one was sad and very few were crying(and even then only those who had been paid to do so) for they were hoping that the next emperor might be a little better. his remains were interred with difficulty into the Family Mausoleum due to the fact that his coffin was almost square. Personal life In the year 589 B.X, Archibald married L'rai Halakseh and they had 3 children, Kwanri, Mekslo and Talbot. He divorced L'rai in the year 571 B.X. Category:Monarchs Category:House of Shlaksi Category:Individuals with Mikhleh's fever